rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
LCF-s01e13
= Ability Improvements = * Colonel Gentleman - * Doctor Byron Orpheus - * Ting Wu - * Vertiline "Verdie" Mary Dodge - = Episode Summary = Wherein Ting Wu is revealed to be a Kitsune. Wan Fu is an elderly chinese man smoking a cigar in a cigarette extender, for no apparent reason. He is a Grand Master of The Way of the Liquid Breath and says that he is a leader of the Resistance movement in China. They are attempting to overthrow the rule of the Dragon emperors and to forward those ends, they plan on kidnapping Silver Fox, a spirit dracoform that is in the employ of the Chinese Dragon emperors. Silver Fox was visiting London on business with the Earl Grey Tea Company, and thus offered a window of opportunity for the rebels to capture him. The adventurers scout out the Earl Grey Tea Company, and make plans to strike while Silver Fox is at the facility. The adventurers are double crossed, when it turns out that the potions that they are supposed to use to make themselves invulnerable to weapons fire also turned them to stone. While Colonel Gentlemen wisely stowed the potion away to prevent petrification, he is quickly disabled by Wan Fu. While unconscious, Ting Wu is bound and given a potion that purged her system of tea, and revealed her true nature... that she was a Kitsune. In her fox form, she is unable to use Sorcery. In a villainous monologue, Wan Fu reveals that he's actually a master of The Way of Rock (guitar riff), in addition to a Grand Master of The Way of Liquid Breath, and that he is an agent of Silver Fox. Silver Fox is actually the leader of the rebels, and intends to use Ting Wu as a bargaining chip in is play for power against his Dragon emperor masters. Colonel Gentleman and Doctor Orpheus are in a separate cell, and are also given a concoction that prevents them from using powers involving concentration (Sorcery and Dragon form shapeshifting). They successfully pick the locks to their bindings, but fail to open the portcullis separating them from Ting Wu. They lure the guards into their cell, and in a fit of desperation, Colonel Gentleman drinks the petrification potion, giving him a short burst of super human strength to open the portcullis and free Ting Wu. Ting Wu faces off against a surprised Wan Fu, who has a three-sectioned staff with a tip of Cold Iron. She disables him, and breaks his neck when he refused to divulge any information. They manage to escape through the use of Escape from Great Peril! and summonation magic. Ting Wu creates a Bubble and dives into the English Channel with Colonel Gentleman to buy time as Silver Fox's men attempted to shoot at them with repeater rifles (to no avail). The adventurers also find lore of The Way of Liquid Breath pertaining to the lorebook of Balance of Inner Integrity. = Quotes = * Wan Fu: "I am a Master of the Way of Rock." Steve OOC: *makes guitar riff noises* "Excellent!" * While touring the Earl Grey Tea Company: "So, when are we going to see the Oompah Loompahs?"